


Random Drabbles: Evil MIrror Universe II - Clone Wars era

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin thinking ahead, GFY, Gen, evil mirror universe, sith!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Anakin Skywalker isn't above repaying his debts. (or cultivating useful allies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles: Evil MIrror Universe II - Clone Wars era

**Author's Note:**

> alyyks asked: for the fic prompt: "Rex pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture eerily similar to Obi-Wan's 'I have a headache and you need to stop talking now.'"

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture eerily similar to Obi-Wan's 'I have a headache and you need to stop talking now.'

“Sir, are you seriously suggesting we release the Jedi?” Rex asked.

It would have been unthinkable for Rex to question a superior, if that superior were anyone except Skywalker. The young human had always been an unconventional Sith, taken in far older than most in the Academy. But this-!

“Yep.”

“We’re only going to end up facing them again,” Rex pointed out.

Skywalker shrugged. “They saved our lives. We owe them.”

Rex pressed his lips together, but he couldn’t refute that. Apprentice Tano and Lord Kenobi might still be laid up in the medbay, along with a good chunk of the 501st, but it was thanks to the three Jedi that any of them were alive at all.

“Taking them back to Korriban to stand trial is-”

“As good as killing them ourselves. Hells, at least that would be quick, in comparison. You know the Emperor likes to…’play’ with his food.”

“You’re going to get in trouble for this.”

“Right now only the four of us know about having them in custody. So unless Fives and Echo tattle, we should be safe.” Skywalker’s eyes went hard and sharp. “Do you think Fives and Echo are going to tattle?”

Rex twitched to attention. “No, sir!” Unconventional, Skywalker might be, but soft or foolish, he was not.  He’d murdered his Master, Dooku, quite handily.  True, it had taken an alliance with Lord Kenobi to set it up, but that was even more impressive - Sith allying without immediately turning around to backstab each other was almost unheard of.  That Skywalker and Kenobi had continued their alliance was kept quiet, but Rex and Cody, as well Apprentice Tano, were well aware of it.

Oh, the two Sith Lords kept up the facade of bickering and backstabbing under the public eye, but Rex had seen Skywalker lose a hand saving Kenobi’s life, and Kenobi had chosen Skywalker over an opportunity to gain direct influence with the Duchess of Mandalore. 

Now that Rex was thinking about alliances and choices, another thought occurred to him. “Sir… are you trying to cultivate allies among the Jedi?”

“It never hurts to have friends in low places.” Skywalker grinned. “Who knows when they’d come in handy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have all of it worked out, but after a chat with imjz, I think the ‘three Jedi’ mentioned are Asajj, Barriss, and Maul. Not a definite on that though. Barriss might have been an Apprentice, but defected, much to the displeasure of her Master, Luminara. Ahsoka and Barriss have an….interesting relationship. Something that didn’t make it in, is that I suspect the alliance between Anakin and Obi-Wan started because Anakin could appeal to Obi-Wan’s hatred of Dooku, since Dooku either killed or was responsible in some way for Qui-Gon’s death.
> 
> Mace and Plo are Sith, I suspect. Mace because he canonically has problems with his temper, and would make a frighteningly effective Sith, Plo because I can’t see him without the Wolfpack, and only the Sith have clone troopers under their command here. (except for some clone defectors/deserters, but not sure they’d team up with the Jedi). Yoda leads the Jedi, or is part of the group that does. Don’t know enough about KOTOR, but the Emperor might be the immortal Emperor dude? Which… would be kinda scary, because that’d mean he’d been around for a _long ass time_.
> 
> Also, flamethrower and I ended up discussing this, and we came to the conclusion that Palpatine is not a Jedi. Palps is still a Sith. But he wasn’t twisted by the Line of Bane bullshit, and he’s not the Emperor.
> 
> flamethrower: He’s a Sith but not actually evil  
> He’s like this nice old grandfatherly dude  
> Proper Sith loathe his ass  
> The kids are like “Fuck you, Lord Sidious has bestest cookies.”  
> dogmatix: Maybe he still is Anakin’s friend? Taught the impetuous young hothead the value of alliances?  
> flamethrower: *nod nod*  
> And he’s still alive because every time some stupid Lord comes along thinking to purify the ranks, Sidious hands him his ass and then goes for tea.  
> dogmatix: HA. YES  
> Not ambitious enough to attract the Emperor’s attention, not weak enough to be easy prey  
> flamethrower: *nod*  
> “Use your hatred, Anakin! Use it!”  
> “I *AM* using my hatred, GODS, WOULD YOU FUCKING LAY OFF—I hate you.”  
> “Good job. Have a cookie.”  
> “I’m FIFTEEN YEARS OLD.” …..*takes cookie* "Seriously, cookies as a reward system won’t work forever.“  
> Sidious nods; meanwhile there are fifty-year-olds who are still easily succeptible to the rewards system.  
> Now, here’s the kicker  
> dogmatix: hooo?  
> flamethrower: Lord Kenobi and Lord Sidious, sitting together, drinking tea and mutually bitching about their respective alliances, young idiots (Anakin) and what the fuck is wrong with people, would it KILL some people to have some manners??
> 
> Yeah, basically, awesome brainbreaking all around. Which, if Obi-Wan and Sidious know each other well enough for mutual bitching, I can see Qui-Gon and Sidious having been friends. Two unorthodox Sith egging each other on *coff* I mean offering each other support.


End file.
